Babysitting
by Everyone-Hides-Who-They-Are
Summary: Krista/Chase fic. Marcus is away on an 'important mission' and Chase is left behind to babysit Krista. Chase and Krista decide a temporary truce is in order. Chase suggests a night out that neither will forget, or as it may be...remember. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Babysitting

**Fandom:** Blade The Series

**Pairing:** Krista/Chase

**Rating:** M (Eventually)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Well one or two shiny things but unfortunately neither Krista or Chase are mine.

* * *

Krista took a deep breath. Not that breathing was really an issue for her anymore, well more or less, but she liked the premise of it.  
It was a nice little reminder that some reactions still remained.  
Some human reactions.

Krista was standing alone, again. Of that at least she was grateful for. The solitude. Some despised solitude, not Krista. She loved it. The clarity. The black and white. Just her and her own thoughts minus any intrusions. It was the most serenity she was ever going to get and Krista was aware of this making the event almost bittersweet.

Marcus had left.  
Not for good unfortunately, but for the time being. Which was more than a small favour for Krista.  
He had said something about a 'very important mission'. All she had really heard was 'Purebloods, Purebloods, Purebloods....Does my hair look good...Purebloods, Grrrr'  
She smiled lightly at the thought. Her predicament was far from amusing but she still at least could laugh about the little things.

Marcus had been very specific however that Krista was not ready, he didn't think she was up to it yet or some bullshit reason like that. Krista knew she could take most of Marcus's little vampire gang, so it wasn't about her fighting ability, all but a few would present her with very little problems. However, there were perhaps a few. There was no need to get cocky after all. But, one in particular she knew was a wild card. Unpredictable.  
One stupid vampire that she just couldn't seem to shake off but she would love to get her hands on at the same time...not like that Krista confirmed to herself. Weakly.

In fact the only reason Krista was even thinking about 'her' was due to Marcus's clever little stipulation.  
Of course it was.  
While Marcus was away the mice wouldn't play. He had made sure of that. He had specifically took his best and strongest with him, coward Krista thought angrily.  
Marcus had indeed only left Krista, alone, with nobody bar a few stragglers that must be on the naughty list. Well, them and Chase of course. Definitely the naughty list.  
Hmm a whole week with Chase. Krista couldn't think of anything more excruciating.

She sat down in the chair in the room they had given her and rubbed her forehead in frustration. She didn't feel right calling it her chair, or her room yet. She truly hoped she never did.  
Krista looked out the window pondering. The moonlight did have it's appeal.  
Shining and lighting everything up in a very unique way. Illuminating certain areas and shadowing others.  
Everything looked different at night.  
Then again, perhaps she was becomming bias due to her little sunlight issue , Krista mused.

At that exact moment Chase came barging through the door.  
Krista turned quickly to see who the intruder was knowing fine well before she even tilted her head.  
"Yes Chase, please come in" Krista said sarcastically.

Chase smiled 'that' smile at her.  
The cocky I'm better than you smile.  
The proud I just did something to annoy you smile.  
The predatory I'm going to eat you up smile.  
Yeah, that smile.  
"Why thank you Krista I'm glad we are getting off to such a good start this week." Chase mocked in the same tone Krista just had.

Krista continued to look out the window pretending she was ignoring Chase's presence, she loved making Chase annoyed and knew this would tick her off.  
Chase huffed.  
"Well Miss Starr that's just plain rude. Then again it is you we are talking about, let me check: ungrateful, annoying, stubborn, prude and oh yes rude."  
Chase was listing each of them with her fingers.  
"Forgive me, rude was on the very long list." Chase finished with a smirk.

Krista wanted to laugh but didn't.  
"Maybe I would have been more accommodating had you used the door like any other person and knocked." Krista offered.

Chase took a few steps forward towards Krista.  
"Maybe she should learn to memorise some things about me so you know it's me coming?" Chase retorted.  
Krista turned her head to Chase.  
"I don't want to memorise anything about you Chase".;  
Chase never even missed a beat.  
"Suuuure you don't." Adding a wink for emphasis.  
Krista rolled her eyes.

Krista turned the chair round slightly so she was facing Chase.

Chase raised an eyebrow at her.  
"Compliance, hmm. Now that's a new one on you. Looks good. Can certainly have it's uses." Chase finished.

Krista shook her head and attempted to hold back a smile.  
"Does everything have to be an innuendo with you Chase?"

Chase flashed some fang.  
"Well I know how lonely you must get here at night. Alone. In your bed.  
So, like the true upstanding citizen that I am, I thought I would give you a little something to think about."

Krista snorted.  
"In your dreams Chase."

Chase knelt down so she was at eye level with Krista placing each hand on either side of her.  
"Oh, but we were talking about your dreams dear..."

Krista looked up at the ceiling and then back at Chase in frustration.  
"Why do you have to get under my skin so much Chase?"

Chase's eyes focused on Krista.  
"It's not under your skin I want...But it will do for now."

With that Chase stood up and jumped onto Krista's bed.  
Great Krista thought, her scents going to be all over my bed now. Just what I needed.

"What the hell are you doing?" Krista laughed at the jovial looking Chase bouncing slightly on her bed offering a very nice view.

Chase pouted.  
"Slumber party?"

Krista simply said.  
"Out"

Chase clapped her hands.  
"It's about time dear I'm so happy for you..."

Krista pointed to her door.

Chase rolled her eyes.  
"Ohhhh" She mocked.

Krista rubbed her eyes and huffed. "It's going to be a long week" Krista whispered.

"Okay Chase, why are you here?" Krista finally asked.

"Thought you would never ask sweetheart" Chase lay on her stomach on Krista's bed and rested her chin on her hand which was being supported by her elbow.  
"By the way this mattress is really hard, I could help break it in for you if you like?"

Krista stood up and closed her door that had been open since Chase arrived.

"Food for thought. Anyway. The reason I'm here is obviously that Marcus has me playing babysitter." Chase continued.

Krista smiled and interrupted.  
"I knew it. Not ready my ass"

"Yes your ass is lovely. So as I was saying, I'm babysitter. Contrary to popular belief though this is a job I don't particularly enjoy.  
Nothing to do with present company of course, I just don't like being left behind to make sure you don't walk out into the sunlight or anything tremendously stupid like that."

Krista interrupted again.  
"I'm not going to walk out into the sunlight..."

Chase made close mouth gesture with her hand.  
Krista folded her arms.  
"Back to my point." Chase paused.  
"And there is one, if you ever let me get to it. I mean yes, we do have eternity but I would like it to be productive."

Krista scoffed and mumbled to herself.

Chase smiled.  
"So, I can be naughty babysitter or nice? What's up your alley...no pun intended?"

Krista smirked.  
"Whatever get's me left alone?"

Chase switched positions so she was laying on her back, head on Krista's pillows and looking down the room at her.  
A suspicious look in her eye.  
"We are going out." Chase blurted out.

Krista couldn't resist the opportunity.  
"But what will the neighbours think?" And faux gasped.

Chase propped herself up on her elbows.  
"My, my we are learning fast. I meant tonight though. The night is young, unlike me. So let's waste no time."

Krista smiled glad she had impressed Chase, but not sure why.  
"Fine. Let me get changed then."

Chase smiled triumphantly.  
"Excellent."

Krista stared at Chase.  
"Erm, Chase?"

Chase raised an eyebrow at her again.  
"No need to be shy Krista, I've seen it all before."

Krista groaned at the thought.  
"Not fair..."

Chase sat up quickly relishing the opportunity.  
"Well if you want to even the playing field all you had to do was ask..." She began and unbuttoned the top three buttons of her blouse.

Krista ran over to her grabbing her hands and trying not to stare at the oh so lovely cleavage that was exposed.  
"Chase, Chase. Stop. It's alright thanks."

Chase winked.  
"Suit yourself" She added.

Krista went over to her wardrobe to get ready. Maybe some time out of here would do her some good.  
And Chase seemed to be in a pleasant mood so why not. What's the worst that could happen Krista mused.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Babysitting 2

**Fandom:** Blade The Series

**Pairing:** Krista/Chase

**Rating:** M (Eventually)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them. If I did, Krista and Chase would have had a very different relationship.

* * *

Krista had decided on casual. A pair of faded but flattering fitted jeans and a tank top, with a light jacket over.  
Chase was wearing an extremely flattering corset type top with long sleeves and a pair of black skinny fit jeans.  
She looked very good but Krista didn't tell her that. After being ogled at by Chase for the majority of her getting ready, complimented a few times but then criticised at choosing 'casual' she wasn't going to boost Chas'es ego any more than it already was.

Krista smiled.  
"A bar?"

Chase nodded.  
"Yes, I know you are unfamiliar with the concept of fun, but some people like to go to a bar and have a few drinks..."  
Chase was cut off by Krista.  
"Thank you."

Chase stopped just before the door.  
"Thank you?"

Krista felt like she might be blushing.  
"Yeah, I mean thank you. When you said we were going out I don't know, I just had a really different idea of what your idea of fun may be.  
This is great, thanks."

Chase put her hand around Krista's shoulder as they continued to walk side by side.  
"Never thought I would hear that come from your mouth Krista. Unless of course it was followed by: 'Oh God, Chase, thank you for opening my eyes, that was unbelievable, I've never had that many in a row before...' "

Krista shook her head, stifling a laugh but smiling.  
"Had to ruin the moment didn't you?"

Chase shrugged.  
"You know me, never let an opportunity slip by..."  
With that Chase slid her hand down to cup Krista's ass, giving it a gentle little squeeze, knowing that they were at the door and Krista wouldn't want to highlight what she had done to the whole bar.

Krista jumped a little at the sudden contact but knew Chase's intentions were more for humour so let it go.  
"Yeah, you never do. Wouldn't expect anything less from you Chase." Krista finished walking in the door.

Chase grinned and followed.  
It was going to be an interesting night, she could feel it.

* * *

Once inside Krista had asked Chase what she wanted to which she had received a very sultry glance.  
"To Drink?" Krista clarified.  
Again the same glance.  
"Fine, I'll get you an appletini..."

Chase laughed.  
"I'll have what your having dear"

With that Chase continued in search of a suitable seat.  
She wanted Krista to feel comfortable and part of the bar but she wanted a little seclusion too so they could talk.  
Chase found a suitable booth in the corner. Perfect.

Krista returned a minute later with two glasses and placed them down on the table.  
"That was quick?" Chase said.

Krista nodded.  
"Well it isn't that busy"

Chase glanced over at the bar where at least 20 people were trying to get served.  
"Right. It's nothing to do with the fact that your the sexiest person in here?"

Krista sat down after taking her jacket off and placed it down on the chair.  
She was blushing again. How could Chase get her to blush twice in the space of five minutes. What am I, a teenager...Krista thought.

"Sure, 'Miss Casual' is the sexiest person in here" Krista added repeating Chases earlier mockery.  
Chase looked down at the table then back to Krista.  
"No, I said, why do you always choose casual. I then continued to annoy you to get a rise out of you. But in all honesty, that tank top does wonders for you.  
Let's the audience get an appreciate look. And your jeans make ass look even more perfect. Trust me. I know." Chase tilted her head slightly.

Krista smiled a genuine smile at Chase.  
"Thanks. I never knew you took such an interest in my body parts and attire."

Chase leaned back pushing Krista's drink towards her and taking her own in her hand.  
"Yes you did." Another wink.

Chase downed the glass in it's entirety. Krista raised an eyebrow.  
"Never knew you were such a Jack Daniels fan?"

Chase placed the empty glass down on the table.  
"It's keep up or get left behind tonight Krista" Chase stated.

Krist picked up her glass and finished it as quickly as Chase had.  
"I sense a challenge?" Krista retorted.

Chase held her glass up and a waitress came over.  
"We'll be needing a bottle of this please" Chase drawled looking at the woman.

Krista shifted back in her seat.  
"Better make it two actually"

The waitress looked at Chase then at Krista.  
"You girls sure? Two bottle's of this could damn near kill a horse?"

Krista smirked staring directly at Chase.  
"Yee- Hah" Krista said, earning her an audible laugh from Chase.

The waitress's eyes bulged.  
"You got it ladies"

Chase brushed her hand through her own hair.  
"Why Krista Starr, is it possible that you are loosening up around me?"

Krista took a breath.  
"You know I'm not one to back down from a challenge. Plus. I think a little release is what we both need" Krista finished staring at the jukebox briefly then back to Chase.

"There are other ways..." Chase began.

Krista put her finger to her mouth in a silencing gesture.  
"Wait til the third or fourth glass. You promised we would have fun tonight. That means me too."

Chase nodded.  
"Affirmative. Third of fourth glass before I make anymore innuendo's, double entendre's or suggestive offers" Chase ticked the air.

Krista stretched her arms out a little.  
The waitress came back and placed two litre bottles down.

"Don't say I didn't warn you girls" The waitress added as she walked away.

Krista placed a bottle in front of Chase and her glass, then done the same for herself.  
"Okay, let's play"

"Wanted to hear you say that for a while..." Chase whispered allowing for only Krista's hearing to pick up on it.

Krista continued like Chase hadn't spoke.  
"Whoever finishes their bottle first wins. But nor rushing. No spills. And no breaks. Deal?"

Chase put her hand out and shook Krista's.  
"Your on. But I feel it's only fair to warn you, I don't play fair."

Krista let go of her hand.  
"What makes you think I will?"

Chase giggled.  
"I like you like this Krista. Cutting loose. Care free. Fun"

Krista poured herself another half glass shot.  
"You like me all the time though." Krista this time winking.

Chase shook her head.  
"And to think, all this time has been a wasted effort when I could have just took you to a bar, told you you were sexy and got you drunk. Praise the 21st Century."

Krista finished the glass.  
"I'm far from drunk Chase. And your far from in my pants. I'm just deciding to make the best of the situation."

Chase looked at Krista somewhat proudly.  
"Hmmm. Well, only time will tell."

Krista laughed finishing off another glass.  
"Your falling behind Chase."

Chase half filled her glass.  
"All part of my strategy dear Krista...Must learn to pace yourself or you won't be standing by the end of the night."

Krista smugly replied.  
"Thought that was the idea?"

Krista and Chase tapped their glasses together in resemblance to a toast and continued to drink and talk.  
They talked about music and how it had changed. Chase shared some of her past with Krista and Krista shared some of hers with Chase.  
They talked seriously about a few things but preferred to keep the conversation light, often drifting to stories from each of their past lives that were amusing and even to entertaining scenarios they had gotten themselves into when Marcus had sent them on 'important missions.  
They had debated, discussed and even laughed. More than either of them would ever have thought possible. Chase had flirted after the designated number of drinks and Krista had shrugged most of them off only occasionally replying Chase's suggestions.  
It was amazing what a few drinks and an unspoken temporary truce between them could do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Babysitting 3

**Fandom:** Blade The Series

**Pairing:** Krista/Chase

**Rating:** M (Eventually)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them sadly. If I did they would be nice to each other...most of the time anyway.

* * *

Sometime later, they found themselves leaning closer to each other.  
Still getting on.  
Krista was amazed at the last part. A little effort on both parts and it was like they had always been friends.  
That was strange. For them both Krista assumed.

They had been drinking for a few hours now.  
Only half of each of their bottles was left though.  
Vampire system must be better at handling alcohol Krista thought, better, not immune. She could feel herself getting the familiar feeling.  
The glowing feeling. The slight buzz. The worries fade away not completely but are at least numbed. She liked this.  
She liked that she felt herself again. Felt almost human. Only not. That was a slightly sobering thought.

"No no no" Chase said quickly.  
"We are having far too much of a good time for Miss Starr to get her serious head on now."  
Chase poured a rather generous glass and gave it to Krista.  
"Drink. Baby-Sitters orders. Have to do it. Unless you want to lose to me of course. Never live it down. For eternity. That kind of thing?" Chase encouraged.

Knowing she meant well Krista finished the glass and directly poured another finishing that too.  
"I'm still winning...Thanks though. And your right. Let's go play pool?"

Chase smiled "That's the spirit. Wait pool? I'm not so great at pool?" Chase looked slightly worried.

Krista poured Chase another glass now.  
"Drink. Up. I'll teach you then."

Chase drank quickly and stood to follow Krista to the desired pool table.  
Chase also had a nice view of Krista while she walked and smiled to herself.

Krista stopped in front of an old looking pool table.  
"Okay, I'll set them up and you break, and I'll direct you from there."

Chase held the cue.  
"Doesn't sound too difficult."

After Krista set up the balls, placed the white ball in it's position and told Chase to break, she laughed wholeheartedly.  
To Chase's dismay.  
Krista was laughing as when Chase attempted to break, she had hit the white ball with far too much pressure causing it to fly into the air and towards and drunk man with a long beard's head had Krista not quickly caught it.

Chase huffed.  
"Well if ZZ Top over there hadn't got in my way it would have been fine."

Krista muffle a laugh.  
"Yeah, well ZZ Top is sitting down, minding his own business way over there. Face it Chase, your just not very good at pool"

Chase tightened her grip on the cue.  
"Well maybe your not a very good teacher, did you think about that. You said you would show me then you just expect me to be good at it. Unfair. Cheating."

Krista suddenly had the image of Chase aged 5, with a frilly dress on and with her arms folded and stamping her foot.  
"Awww"

Chase eyes widened.  
"Did you just 'awwww' at me? Right I'm going back to the table..."

Krista laughed and put her arm on the pool table in front of Chase blocking her in.  
"Look I said I would show you and will. Come here."

Chase took a deep breath.  
Krista placed the white ball back in it's place. She put her hands on Chase's shoulder and directed her towards the pool table.  
She pushed Chase's back down and stood behind her. Krista leaned over Chase, pressing herself to Chase's back.  
She slid her left hand over Chase's left arm until she was at her hand and positioned the cue properly in it, and at the same time slid her right hand back over Chase's right which was holding the stick too tight.  
"Loosen up." Krista whispered.  
Chase smirked.  
"My how the tables have turned, isn't that my line?" Chase added.  
Krista laughed lightly into Chase's ear.

Chase loosened her grip on the cue and Krista adjusted her hold on her.  
"Right, that's it. Loose enough that you are relaxed but tight enough that you can still get some power behind it." Krista whispered.

Chase swallowed.  
"Okay, got it."

Krista nodded.  
"Right, now you need to keep your eye on the white ball. Decide where you are going to hit it. Centre of the ball is your best bet for breaking." Krista paused.  
"Next, you look at where you want the white ball to hit, think about it a little" Krista tilted her head so she could see Chase's face.  
Chase didn't say anything, simply nodded in understanding.  
"Then, after you've set your eyes on your target you think about what the best tactic is to go in with. A lot of pressure applied get's a big spread. A small amount of pressure keeps them closer together. You with me so far?" Krista asked.  
Chase cleared her throat.  
"Think I've got it yeah."  
Krista then pushed forward more onto Chase leaning even closer, every part of them touching, she drew her arm back still holding the cue and Chase's hands and then mimicked the action she wanted Chase to repeat.  
"Easy as that" Krista moved from behind Chase and to the side so she could take the shot.

Chase looked at Krista and then back to the table.  
In what seemed like less than a second Chase had copied Krista's actions and potted three balls.  
Krista's jaw dropped a little.

Chase eyed Krista mischievously.  
"What? Beginners luck..."  
Chase smiled innocently.

Krista walked over to Chase.  
"You know how to play pool don't you?"

Chase smirked.  
"Of course, do you know how old I am?"

Krista laughed.  
"And so the point of me showing you was...?"

"Very educational." Chase replied.

Krista stepped forward and picked up her cue.  
"I'll bet..."

Chase nodded.  
"Best out of three then?"

* * *

An hour later they went back to their booth. They had taken their bottles with them which were only about a third of the way full by this point.  
Krista beamed and Chase looked faux disappointed.

"I won fair and square Chase, no need to be pissy about it" Krista joked.

Chase rolled her eyes.  
"You may have won, but I got to look at your lovely ass for the majority so I call that a win-win situation"

"Hmm" Was all Krista added.

Chase looked at the bottle noting that Krista had drank just a little more than her, she poured herself another glass finished it and repeated.  
"Even at this now too."

Krista looked at each bottle.  
"No, mines has definitely got less in it...look."

Chase laughed at the fact Krista had one eye shut trying to ascertain this.  
"Why does everything need to be competition with you and I?" Chase asked.

Krista shrugged her shoulders.  
"Start the way you mean to go I suppose"

Chase laughed.  
"I suppose a little competitiveness is good for the soul"

Krista frowned.  
"Assuming we have that of course."

Chase laughed again and reached out placing her fingers under Krista's chin.  
"You most definitely do."

Krista smiled genuinely at her.  
"Why Chase, is that concern for another person I see in your eyes?"

Chase pulled her hand away slowly.  
"Tell no one" She joked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Babysitting 4

**Fandom:** Blade The Series

**Pairing:** Krista/Chase

**Rating:** M (Eventually)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Well one or two shiny things but unfortunately neither Krista or Chase are mine.

* * *

Krista felt great. Better than great. What's a word better than great she asked herself.  
"Chase what's better than gr....?"  
"Chase?"

Oh yeah Krista grinned goofily to herself, she's at the bathroom.  
Krista deducted that she was most definitely drunk. Well, drunk would have been maybe an hour or two ago had she stopped and went home like a clever sane person.  
This was far beyond drunk, a few moments of clarity between constant giggling and cheering.  
This can't be good Krista thought seriously sitting herself upright in the chair.  
She grinned goofily again.  
"Oh well..." Krista said out loud to no one in particular.

What the hell was keeping Chase anyway. She had been in there for ages, okay maybe only a minute or so, but still what was she doing, flirting with someone in there? It would be very Chase, Krista acknowledged.  
Krista felt a twinge of something in the pit of her stomach. Could it be jealousy? She pushed that thought away.  
"Way to drunk" She whispered looking at her almost empty bottle, a few more glasses and it would be gone, she was looking forward to winning that little bet.  
"Hmm" Krista reconsidered.  
"Or...not drunk enough" With that Krista poured another glass for herself and sipped at it.

Krista had a reasonable view of the bathroom entrance from where she sat, she tried to focus on single sounds to see if Chase had indeed met someone in there.  
Krista doubted Chase would think it inappropriate to have a sneaky drink if it was offered...and not of the alcoholic kind.

At that moment Chase walked out looking sexy as ever.  
Krista shook her head.  
"Bad thoughts...ssshh" Krista laughed at the fact she was talking to herself.

As Chase walked back to the booth they were at her eyes seemed to lock on to Krista's.  
Chase's walk was more of a strut, a parade for all to see. Well who wouldn't want to see Chase's perfect ass Krista thought. At that moment though Krista didn't feel like Chase was seeking attention from anyone other than her.  
Krista was sure that Chase was giving her her own private, or not so private if the attention of the population of the bar was considered, show.  
Krista smiled and bit her lip lightly, unconsciously licking her lips once after.

Chase smiled seductively at her.

Krista clenched her fists in a weak attempt to restrain herself. Why did Chase have to be so damn appealing Krista questioned in her head.

Chase was only a few tables away now and Krista was anxious for her to return to the table for reasons she wasn't entirely sure of.

Just then, some drunk idiot reached his hand out and slapped Chase's ass.  
Krista fumed. She was entirely enraged and didn't know specifically why. Every cell in her body was screaming at her to do something. How dare he touch Chase like that?

Chase paused and turned her head slowly towards the drunk man.  
She glared at the man.  
"Very unwise...even for someone like you" Chase spoke calmly and he laughed with his little gang of friends.

Krista couldn't believe the audacity of this waste of space. Invading and Insulting. Did he know who he was talking to. He was hers.  
Krista pounced out of her seat and was at the man's table in less than a second.  
Chase looked at Krista with a bewildered smile on her face.  
"Krista what...?" Chase began but before she had even finished Krista had growled loudly at the man. Protectively. Predatory.

"Apologise to her. Now. Think carefully of what your going to say you piece of shit, they may be your last words." Krista spoke in a tone so intimidating it gave Chase goosebumps. Not something that happens often to her.

The man looked seriously at Krista, no doubt due to her tone, then to Chase then back.  
He took a few seconds to gather his thoughts.  
"Your right, I'm sorry. I didn't realise that this little dyke here was yours otherwise I would have smacked your ass first then hers. But hey there's plenty of me and my buddies to go around..."  
The drunk man paused and then laughed loudly like a pack of hyena's with his little gang of friends.

Krista took a deep breath.  
"You know, I was kinda wishing you would say something like that."

The man sputtered between laughs.  
"Oh really honey? And why's that then?"

Krista looked at him directly.  
"So I don't feel guilty about doing this..."

Before the man had even registered the words Krista had grabbed him by his collar lifted him out of his seat so he was standing briefly and then punched him in the face with enough force to break his nose and drive him backwards into the table of his friends smashing all the drinks on the table on the way.  
Chase burst out laughing.  
"Now there's something you don't see everyday"  
Krista looked at her checking quickly that she wasn't hurt.  
"Are you okay Chase?"  
Chase took a step closer to Krista.  
"I've never been better Krista"  
"Good, because I think we may have a spot of trouble." Krista added.

Chase nodded and looked at the group of drunk men and women.  
"But you know how much I loooove trouble" Chase grinned predatory.

Krista mirrored the grin.  
"No teeth. No drinking. No killing. Everything else is fair game. Got it?" Krista finished seriously.

Chase rolled her eyes and arched her eyebrow at Krista.  
"You really love taking all the fun out, but yeah why not. Not been in a decent brawl in a while. Bar fight seems the way to go."

By this point the drunk man had been helped up by his drunk friends. A few of the men had spread out a little and two of the women had picked up pool cue's. There were maybe twenty to twenty five of his little gang. What the hell were they, bikers? Couldn't have picked a better table I suppose Krista mused.

The two women came running at Krista first.  
Krista simply punched the one on the left with the side of her fist knocking her half way across the bar and the other got an elbow to her face while she grabbed the cue and threw it to Chase.  
Chase took both parts and launched them into the wall behind her.  
"Pointy is bad Krista" Chase whispered.

"Let's get it on..." Krista joked.  
Chase eyed her curiously and added.  
"I'll take you up on that at a later date."

Three of the men came charging toward Krista and Two at Chase.  
Chase licked her lips and put a boot in the first mans face and an unbelievable punch into the second.

"Even now Chase, in the middle of a bar fight? With some weird biker gang called..."  
Krista grabbed the first guy attacking her and headed him turning him around instantly to check what his denim jacket logo said then pushing him away no doubt unconscious.  
"A gang called 'The Night Riders', somewhat ironic don't you think? But yeah even now, your still thinking about getting into my pants?" Krista shouted above the noise.

Chase ran forward grabbing both men who were attempting to get Krista from behind, she pulled them back instantly and clashed there heads together throwing them against the wall behind.  
"Of course dear. Never miss an opportunity." She put her hand on Krista's lower back and whispered into her ear.

Krista shivered slightly.  
Filled with an entirely different adrenaline rush Krista continued to work her way through the stampeding idiots.  
It only took a few minutes. No more than ten. Lightweights Krista laughed to herself.

"So any more takers?" Krista inquired.  
"No, hmm there's a surprise."

The bar staff were clearly bewildered as to how two women could have caused all that chaos.  
There were about thirty people laying around on the floor, most of which were unconscious or bleeding.  
A few people had tried to intervene thinking it unfair but quickly realised Krista and Chase didn't need help.  
The waitress cleared her throat.  
"I think, think that. That you should lea leave now girls. Don't don't you?" The waitress pleaded more than ordered.

Krista stepped closer to her.  
"I'm sorry about this mess in your bar, we will leave in a moment, just need to finish a few things." Krista spoke calmly.

"Sure sure honey, you take whatever you want" The waitress was clearly terrified.  
Krista sighed.  
"Here" Krista pulled something out of her back pocket.  
"Any reimbursement you require for the..."  
Krista scanned the bar.  
"For the broken pool table, and cues. The broken table and chairs. The smashed lights, the busted jukebox, the new entrance and exit to the bathroom and for the...dismantled alligator head?"  
Krista looked at Chase.  
"Alligators head? What the hell did you use that for?"

Chase shrugged innocently.  
Maybe I don't want to know Krista decided.

"Yes, well as I was saying, um , actually what was I saying? Oh yeah. Re um rum. Yeah payment for all this. Well phone that number and it will get sorted out no problems. Oh and could we get another bottle of Jack to go please? Big one again. Thanks so much" Krista finished feeling rather proud of myself.

Chase simply shook her head at her.  
Krista walked over the drunk idiot who had started all of this, well, sort of anyway.  
He trembled.  
"That's better" Krista mocked.  
"Now, I do believe you owe _my lovely lady_ an apology?"

The drunk man huddled against the wall he was against, he looked as though he had a nasty cut on the side of his head a broken nose and probably two black eyes come morning.  
"Of course, of course. I'm really really sorry miss. Sorry more than I've ever been. Please, please don't kill me."

Chase looked down at him.  
"You really are quite pathetic and if it was up to me you wouldn't be breathing anymore. But that would upset _my lady_, and I won't do that for a piece of shit like you."  
"Boo" Chase whispered and the man screamed like a girl.  
Krista looked at Chase.  
"He's done"

The man mumbled under his breath something Krista didn't like.  
Krista walked over to the man and took his right hand, the one he had slapped Chase's ass with, and snapped it lightly no doubt breaking it and walked away.  
The man was screaming.  
"How the hell did you hear that?" And then mostly incoherent gasps of pain.

Chase's eyes bulged open.  
"Miss Starr I'm impressed."

Krista finished her last glass at their original table.  
"I win" Krista announced cheerfully.

Chase smiled and pointed to her bottle which was empty.  
"Not this one dear, but points for effort."

Krista looked confused.  
"But when...?"

Chase picked up Krista's jacket and directed her towards the exit.  
"During the fight. I knew you could handle yourself. Plus, I told you I wouldn't play fair."

Krista frowned momentarily but added.  
"Round two then..." And picked up the full bottle of Jack Daniels sitting on the counter.

Chase nodded.  
"If you think you can go another round with me..."

Both Krista and Chase walked out of the bar. Leaving a half bar full of people amazed.  
Chase checked the time. Still a good few hours left.

"So..." Krista began.  
"Where to next?"

Chase laughed.  
"What you mean your serious? You really want to continue. Krista...you constantly surprise me."

Krista winked at Chase.  
"Well I do try"

Chase tilted her head.  
"Oh do you, why don't you tell me about that?"

Krista looked up at the sky and took a vast lungful of air.  
"How about more alcohol?"

Chase glanced at the bottle. It was definitely enough to get them very very very drunk considering the amount they had already had.  
"We may need to head home to drink it though?"

Krista thought for a second.  
"Why home? Home means bed, followed by sleep, followed by waking up with one hell of a hangover. Isn't anywhere else opened?"

Chase walked closer to Krista and slipped her arm around her waist.  
"You really want to get into another bar fight? Two in one night might look a little suspicious. I'm proud of you though."

Krista nodded.  
"Proud? Proud that I managed to beat up a bunch of drunk idiot humans that couldn't keep their hands to themselves, not that I blame them..."

Chase took a deep breath now.  
"You don't do you not?"

Krista looked confused.  
"I don't do I not not what?"  
Chase laughed now as did Krista.  
"Okay play it your way miss denial."  
"Thought I was miss casual?"  
"Your never going to let that one drop are you."  
"Never"  
"Never's a long time."  
"Yeah it is, but with nights like this it seems almost bearable don't you think?"

Chase paused for a second.  
"I suppose your right, it kind of does."

Chase tried changing the subject afraid that they might be sobering up. If that was possible with the alcohol content they had consumed.  
"So I'm sure glad you weren't around back in the good old days"

Krista stopped walking looking almost offended.  
"Why's that now?"

Chase smiled.  
"Well, if you had been you would probably have took that drunk idiot outside and challenged him to a duel for the sake of my honour..."  
Chase jokingly finished.

Without missing a beat Krista added.  
"Yes, I probably would have"

Chase was attempting to take in what Krista had said when their car pulled out in front of them.  
"Home time then?" Chase questioned.

"Only if you promise we are still drinking? I've got a bet to win." Krista said.

Chase nodded.  
"I wouldn't dream of cutting you off tonight"

Both Krista and Chase got into the car.  
As the car drove away three words echoed.  
"Music" and "Oh, Champagne!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Babysitting 5

**Fandom:** Blade The Series

**Pairing:** Krista/Chase

**Rating:** M (Eventually)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Well one or two shiny things but unfortunately neither Krista or Chase are mine.

* * *

By the time they got home they had finished about 3 bottle of champagne between them.  
They had also lifted some of the small little hotel room bar sized bottles too, Krista claiming they were 'too cute' to leave behind.

Once back they had made their way to Krista's room, Chase had stopped off at the kitchen and grabbed some glasses and then she went to Krista's room hoping she hadn't fallen asleep.  
Tonight had already been far too interesting. She didn't want it to end now.

When Chase walked into Krista's room she had to stop herself from growling lightly.  
Krista was laying down on the bed on her side, her hair down and belt unbuckled allowing her tank top to slide up her stomach and allowing Chase a very nice view.  
Krista was also staring at Chase propped up on one elbow.

Chase gulped.  
"You really expect me not to comment on your current position Krista?"

Krista looked down at herself then back to Chase.  
"I was uncomfortable" Krista stated simply.

Chase averted her eyes from staring.  
"Yeah, you and me both. Well, unless you want to me to come over there and do something that you will or will not like, I'm betting on _will_ by the way, I suggest you cover up. Now."

Krista laughed.  
"Are you _blushing_ Chase? Oh my God your blushing aren't you?"

Chase looked at the floor but couldn't help her eyes from drifting up towards Krista.  
"Krista, cover up or I'll assume your offering me a challenge I would love to sink my teeth into. Pun most definitely intended..."

Krista smirked. She looked at Chase for a few seconds and then slowly began buckling her belt and pulling her top back down so her stomach was no longer visible. She sat up afterward.

Chase walked over and sat the glasses down on the bed after kicking the door shut softly with her foot.  
"Tease..." She mumbled.

Krista smirked.  
"And what? You trying to say you've never tried to tempt me without following through?

Chase's face was serious with 'that' smile firmly placed on it.  
"No I haven't. I've tempted yes, but trust me darling, I have never offered you anything I didn't fully intend on following through on had you took me up on it..."

Krista gulped now.  
"Why do you always need to win at that game?"

Chase sat down on the bed amused.  
"Because Krista, I'm completely comfortable with my sexuality."

Krista looked at Chase appreciatively.  
"And what exactly is that?"

Chase smirked.  
"Now that would be telling..."

Krista shook her head.  
"So you think I'm not comfortable with mine?"

Chase paused trying to think how to phrase what she wanted to say.  
"I think you like to win Krista. Whatever target you set your eyes on you want to attain. Only with me, I don't think you know quite what you want to attain.  
Your not ready for that. It scares you and so you play along with my flirtatious little glances and suggestions to an extent but never fully devote yourself to it. Well that or your just a big homophobe." Chase finished knowing exactly the kid of reaction she would get from Krista.

Krista sat up fully now.  
"I'm not a big homophobe. I'm not even a little homophobe. I called you '_my lady_' in that bar"

Chase adjusted herself on the bed.  
"I did notice..." She drawled.

Krista folded her arms.  
"I'm not a homophobe Chase."

Chase smiled.  
"Prove it Krista?"

Krista leaned forward over Chase and pushed her back down onto the bed.  
She covered the entire length of Chase's body and applied a little pressure to her hips so she was pressing down onto Chase.  
Chase moaned lightly at the contact.  
Krista smiled feeling quite accomplished with herself.  
Krista leaned forward so her face was mere inches from Chase's.  
Chase's breathing was rapid.  
Krista pressed her lips lightly to Chase for a few seconds and then pulled away.  
Chase sat there unmoving. Krista pulled away and sat up offering her hand to help Chase up.

Krista spoke quietly.  
"I'm not homophobic Chase, but I'm not stupid either."

Chase grunted.  
"What a quick peck on the lips proves it?"

Krista picked up the unopened bottle.  
Chase got the two glasses.

"So how are we going to tell who wins if we are sharing the bottle?" Chase asked.

Krista filled Chase's glass then her own.  
"Whomsoever is still awake when the bottle is empty wins."

Chase clunked her glass against Krista.  
"Sounds good to me..."

* * *

Krista stared at Chase as she finished her glass.  
Chase was enchanting Krista had to admit. Not out loud of course.  
Chase looked around the room idly but rested her gaze on Krista.

Krista cleared her throat.  
"So what do you want to do?"

Chase looked up and down the length of Krista.  
"I've got a few idea's..." Chase drawled.

Krista finished her glass, she wasn't quite sure how many this was, in fact she couldn't quite remember the number of the last one she could remember.  
"I'll bet..." Krista added, rolling her eyes but somewhat used to Chase's merciless flirtations by this point in the night.

Chase moved back, positioning herself beside Krista on the bed, leaning against the headboard.  
Krista and Chase were almost mirroring each other perfectly.

Krista turned her head to Chase, resting her glass on her thigh.  
"You know, when you said we were going out tonight I thought you were going to be cruel and take me somewhere awkward like a strip club or something. I was really surprised that you took me to a place where you knew I would feel comfortable and enjoy."

Chase turned her head to face Krista.  
"Damn wish I'd thought of strip club. You definitely have put me in the mood, but nothing new there." Chase added.

Krista blushed lightly.  
"I mean it though. Thanks for tonight, I've really enjoyed it."

Chase went serious.  
"Your welcome. And hey it's certainly not over yet."

Krista laughed.  
"We are both in my bed, starting to get tired considering the sun is coming up in a few hours, have drunk a brewery and are talking about our feelings. I would say that constitutes the end of the night. Wouldn't you?"

Chase sat up straight now, still facing Krista.  
"I most certainly would not. Plus all I can think about is a lap dance now that you so sneakily slipped the idea into my head"

Krista put her head back onto the headboard.  
"Right, well...we need to liven up then or I'm going to fall asleep, or pass out as is probably more accurate."

"How about truth or dare?" Chase offered.

Krista smirked.  
"Truth or dare? How old are you?"

Chase smirked back.  
"Never ask a lady her age Krista. And trust me, there is nothing 'childish' about the way I play truth or dare. We are playing.  
Unless of course, your not up to the challenge...?"  
Chase left open knowing that Krista wouldn't deny a challenge specifically in this state.

Krista filled up their glasses again.  
"Let's go then"

Chase clapped her hands.  
"That's my girl..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Baby-Sitting

**Fandom:** Blade The Series

**Pairing:** Krista/Chase

**Rating:** M (Eventually)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Well one or two shiny things but unfortunately neither Krista or Chase are mine.

* * *

Both had sat staring at the other for almost a whole minute now. Saying nothing. Just looking.

Chase cleared her throat.  
"Alright then....I'll go first since your too 'shy' Krista"

Krista smiled.  
"I was refreshing your drink for you"

Chase glanced at her now refilled glass.  
"Are you trying to get me drunk Krista..." Chased joked.

Krista snorted.  
"Your already drunk. In fact there is drunk, then a little line, then a fuzzy line and then a I can't say the alphabet backwards line and then a wow where did the alphabet even go line. Then there's you."  
Krista nodded smiling feeling quite amused with herself.

Chase ran her hand through her hair.  
"Yeah and your the poster child for sobriety right now?"

Krista nodded.  
"Touche madame"

Chase bit her lip at how delicious Krista looked.  
Krista caught her gaze and looked down at her own lap smiling.  
"Your stalling Krista. We are doing this. Okay let me think. Something relatively easy to get the ball rolling...?"

"Truth or Dare?" Chase offered?  
"Truth" Krista answered after a small pause.

Chase settled on her question then faced Krista asking.  
"Are you attracted to me?"

"Yes."  
Krista looked up and blurted out.

Chase beamed.  
"I knew it..."

Krista smacked Chase's arm.  
"It's truth or dare, you can't lie. Plus it doesn't leave my room got it?" Krista stated.

Chase grinned mischievously.  
"I've not to leave your room? Okay...sure"

Krista gave her that look.  
That look that said 'Chase, your pushing all my buttons and I'm loving it but won't admit it'."

Krista continued.  
"Okay my turn. Are you attracted to me?"

Chase stared at Krista with a look of bewilderment in her eyes.  
"What a waste of a perfectly good question. Of course I am. Thanks for letting me choose by the way."

Krista mocked.  
"I knew it"

Chase tilted her head in question.  
"Then why ask it?"

Krista glared at her.  
"Just wanted to hear you say it. Out loud. Instead of just hinting at it."

Chase took another drink as did Krista.  
Chase looked Krista in the eyes.  
"I'm attracted to you Krista Starr." Chase spoke slowly and seductively.

Krista shivered. God that felt good hearing her admit it Krista thought.  
"Your turn?"

Chase nodded and thought for a moment.  
"Truth or dare? See I offer..."

Krista shook her head.  
"The way I play it with two people is the first gets the choice truth or dare, then both people do the choice."

Chase smirked.  
"Your rules are confused."

Krista shook her head from side to side to which Chase thought she looked irresistably cute.  
Chase asked again.  
"Okay we will play by your 'rules' then. Truth or dare?"

Krista was feeling brave and so finished her glass and responded.  
"Dare!"

Chase grinned.  
"I was hoping you would say that..."

Krista stretched her legs out on the bed her thigh brushing off Chase's.  
Chase closed her eyes briefly trying to block it out not wanting to say or do something that would end their night.

Chase laughed to herself.  
"I dare you. To..." Chase paused not able to hold back a smile now.

Krista smiled too.  
"What? What is it? It can't be that devious?"

Chase placed her hand on Krista's knee.  
"Oh it's devious enough that I think it's won me another of tonight's little games..."

Krista placed her hand on Chase's knee now.  
"Don't be so sure..."

Chase felt satisfied. Definitely a in win situation for her regardless to Krista's answer. Although this would be on area she certainly wouldn't mind losing due to.  
"Okay Krista, you asked for it darling. I dare you. To....Give me a lap-dance?" Chase finished with her tongue between her teeth.

Krista felt like she had been sucker punched. She hadn't been expecting that.  
What to do Krista pondered.

Chase took another sip of her drink smirking from ear to ear.  
"So I want you to say 'You win Chase you sexy devil', that will end the game and put you out of your misery"

Krista downed her glass.  
"Okay."

Chase nodded.  
"Now with the 'sexy devil' part?"

Krista shook her head.  
"No. I mean okay, I'll do it."

Chase coughed "Beg pardon?"

Krista smirked now repeating.  
"I'm going to do it. I'll give you a lap-dance Chase."

Chase looked at Krista, she was surely trying to call my bluff Chase thought.  
"Your way out of your league Krista dear. Just say I win then we can move on?"

Krista realizing Chase was sounding slightly nervous relished the opportunity. She had learned from the best not to let an opportunity slip by.  
"What's the matter Chase? Thought this was what you wanted?"

Chase looked at Krista not sure if she wanted to go through with this anymore, it may be far to tempting.  
"Oh trust me Krista...it is."

Krista didn't lose her new found boldness. She grabbed Chase's hand and pulled her up. She led her over to the chair and pushed her back sensually. "Some ground rules. No touching. At all. Of any kind by you. If you do I stop. Deal?"

Chase locked eyes with Krista, surely she wasn't going to go through with this.  
"Deal. No touching. Of any kind. Jesus, have you done this before Krista?" Chase laughed nervously.

Krista kneeled down so their eyes were level.  
"Wouldn't you like to know..."

Chase suddenly felt like the newborn now. What the hell was wrong with her. She was a vampire. She had experienced decades.  
She was more sexually adventurous than Krista would ever be. So why was the mere thought of Krista rubbing against her causing her to shiver and breath shallowly.  
Damn breathing betraying her. It wasn't even really a requirement anymore. Stupid instincts.

Krista put each of Chase's hands on the arm rest and then pulled the curtains closed and stumbled over to the door locking it.  
Chase raised an eyebrow.  
"This is just for you, not anyone else's eyes..." Krista drawled.

Chase had to bite her lip to stifle a moan. This was going to be tough. Tough but oh so worth it Chase realised.  
Krista flicked on the cd player she had been given, she hadn't found much use for it but was grateful in hindsight.  
Chase looked up momentarily trying to recognise the song. The band Garbage she thought. It didn't really matter. It had the perfect beat to it for it's purpose.  
Sultry enough to be sexy and upbeat enough to not sound trashy.

Krista walked over to Chase with intent. Purpose. A look of pure enjoyment.  
She leaned down to Chase's ear and whispered.  
"I'm going to make you squirm Chase. Writhe until you can't take it anymore but beg me never to stop."

Chase tightened her grip on the arm rest on the chair she had been placed on.  
"Well what are you waiting for?" Chase stated a lot more confident than she felt.

* * *

Krista strut over to Chase more or less in time with the music.  
Chase was more than impressed at the way Krista was controlling herself considering how drunk she knew she was.  
Considering how drunk they both were.

Chase straightened in the chair.  
Krista walked over slowly. Temptingly. Teasingly.

Chase could feel a familiar clench in her stomach and pushed herself backwards.  
Krista took full advantage of the opening and stood in front of Chase smiling devilish.  
Krista then turned around and bent over giving Chase a perfect view of her ass.  
Krista slowly began pushing backwards so she was now in full contact with Chase.  
The music seemed to blur out and fade into the background for Chase, she knew it was still on but couldn't focus on anything other than the wonder that was Krista Starr.  
Krista turned around now facing Chase and was now applying a fair amount of pressure as she slid up and down each of Chase's legs.  
Lingering for a moment or two more than necessary as she saw Chase's knee jerk a little. Krista smirked.

"You really want to touch me don't you?"  
Chase kept her eyes locked on Krista and when she spoke her voice quivered.  
"What do you think?"  
Krista laughed clearly enjoying the situation.  
Chase then pushed her knee, which was already in between Krista's legs due Krista's position, upwards lightly but with enough pressure to get her point across.  
Krista's eyes shot open widely.  
"Strike one Chase." Krista whispered.  
Chase huffed.  
"You were asking for it...so to speak." Chase left open.  
Krista leaned down to her ear and whispered so slowly that it caused her breath to linger on Chase's neck.  
"All you have to say is that I win and I'll stop teasing you?"  
Chase smiled now.  
"What makes you think I want you to stop dear Krista?" Chase asked.  
"Because not being able to touch me when I'm teasing you like this is killing you..." Krista added.  
She then kissed her way down Chase's neck illiciting a loud moan.  
"Oh God" Chase whispered.  
Krista noted that Chase's neck was a very sensitive area. Excellent. Krista made a mental note.

At that point Krista decided she was taking no prisoners.  
She climbed onto Chase's knee. Wriggling just enough to create an undeniable friction that Chase wanted to deal with.  
Chase growled lowly. "Krista..."  
Krista shrugged looking innocent.  
"I had to get comfortable?"  
Chase rolled her eyes.  
Krista persisted. It was bittersweet Chase noted. To have Krista sitting on top of her like this. Moving like this. But not to be able to act on it. It was unfair Chase decided.  
Krista began grinding her ass down onto Chase every time the music hit a certain beat.  
Chase prayed that the song would be a 47 minute symphony.  
Krista then pushed back so her back was pressing against Chase's cheast. She knew Chase would cave very soon. She couldn't keep this up.  
Chase opened her legs slightly and began pushing upwards in time with Krista's grinding in an attempt to have more contact with Krista and find release.  
Krista tutted.  
"Strike two Chase." She laughed.

Krista then realising what she had to do to win turned around in the chair.  
She put her legs through the spaces at either side of the chair and was now face to face with Chase.  
Chase was panting and held Krista's lower back firmly in plcae.  
Krista raised an eyebrow at the contact.  
"So you don't fall..." Chase smiled.  
"Hmmm" Krista said as she rubbed against Chase with intent.  
Krista couldn't deny that she was extremely turned on, the only thing stopping her from giving herself to Chase and the release she so eagerly wanted was principle.  
She wanted to win. Krista then suddenly leaned down and placed ghost kisses up and down Chase's neck stopping at the pulse point ther and sucking on it. Chase moaned loudly and pushed Krista down onto her lap as Krista ground her hips against Chase's front.  
Krista gasped at the strength of Chase and the sudden and very prominent contact.  
Krista had noticed that since becoming a vampire her senses were increased tenfold at least. She scented the air and knew immediately what she was smelling was Chase's arousal.  
Krista smirked.  
"What are you laughing at Krista? You think I can't smell you?"  
Krista muffled her laugh.  
"What do you you expect..." Krista stated seductively.  
Chase moaned again as Krista rubbed against her with even more pressure and at a faster pace.  
Krista moaned lightly too as Chase grabbed her waist firmly.  
Krista licked Chase's neck and persisted on where she had been sucking at the pulse point before.  
Krista gradually picked up the pace sensing Chase was close. Very close. Chase surged forward kissing Krista passionately. The kiss went on for a few minutes. Each of them fighting for dominance. As to be expected.  
Chase slid her hand up Krista's stomach resting on her breast squeezing it enough to make Krista moan in her mouth.  
Krista pulled back after that, she teasingly slid down Chase's neck a little bit, gently. With that Krista immediately withdrew, stepping from Chase's lap.  
Krista smiled triumphantly.  
"Strike three Chase. I win."

Chase was panting feeling extremely turned on and extremely annoyed. How had she let Krista get to her like that.

Krista smirked.  
"Don't feel so bad Chase, I don't blame you..." Krista teased.

"You cheated." Chase blurted out.

Krista raised an eyebrow questioningly.  
"How did I manage that?"

Chase stood up and walked over to Krista facing her.  
"That wasn't a lap dance. That was you grinding around on me, licking, nipping and sucking on my neck until I nearly came and then scampering off when I reciprocate in any way." Chase finished.

Krista smiled like the chesire cat.  
"I didn't say I wasn't allowed to touch or do any of those things. And did I say I would play fair...?" Krista echoed Chase's earlier statement.

Krista patted Chase's head.  
"Face it Chase, your out."

Chase blurted out a sarcastic laugh at Krista.  
"I think you'll find your the one who is most definitely out Krista."

Krista tilted her head and frowned a little.  
"Sore loser" She added.

Chase folded her arms.  
She then glanced at the bottle.  
Hmmm.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Baby-Sitting

**Fandom:** Blade The Series

**Pairing:** Krista/Chase

**Rating:** M (Eventually)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Well one or two shiny things but unfortunately neither Krista or Chase are mine.

* * *

Chase had excused herself to Krista's bathroom. She was only away for a few minutes but as soon as she walked back in Krista smirked at her, laying back down on the bed.  
"Whatcha doing?" Krista asked annoyingly.

Chase sighed. Krista was enjoying this far too much at Chase's expense. How could I have let her get the upper hand so fast, Chase thought.

Chase bluffed.  
"What do you think I was doing Krista? You should really know though, the way you pranced over to the wall to listen?" Chase finished smugly.

Krista's smirk faded somewhat.  
"I don't prance Chase" Krista deadpanned.

Chase joined Krista on the bed.  
"Truth or Dare?" Chase asked.

Krista eyed her up suspiciously.  
"Suffer from short term memory loss Chase? I won. No need to continue."

Chase locked eyes with Krista.  
"You didn't win, you cheated. I attest."

Krista laughed lightly.  
"You attest? You can't attest truth or dare Chase"

Chase remained serious yet pouted sticking out her lower lip. Yummy Krista thought. Wow, easy there Krista.

"Okay okay, but your the cheater Chase. I won fair and square and your demanding a replay. Naughty vampire" Krista added for amusement.

"Oh Krista dear, you've no idea" Chase winked.

Krista blinked, still staring into Chase's eyes.  
"Dare again then" Krista said.

Chase smiled.  
"That's my girl. Brave til the end."

Krista felt a twinge in her chest, was it possible that Chase did actually have some affection for her. Affection that went beyond simply wanting to get her into bed.

Chase blushed lightly embarrassed at her slip up of affection.  
"Anyway...okay dare. I Dare You To...Let Me Kiss You..." Chase left open.

Krista gulped.  
"Okay, so just a kiss. That's easy we have basically already done that tonight but still..." Krista began to push forward.

Chase held a hand out in protest.  
"Some ground rules first"

Krista laughed.

Chase continued.  
"This kiss is a proper, legitimate kiss. None of your little pecks. It's a kiss involving me this time."

Krista rolled her eyes.  
"And what the last one was just me, you seemed pretty into it if I do say so Chase..."

Chase ran her hand through her hair,  
"Not what I meant. That kiss I was...preoccupied. And not really allowed to kiss back. This one is different. Your allowing me to kiss you this time."

Krista tilted her head.  
"And that will be different how exactly?"

Chase smile sexily.  
"You'll see Krista."

Krista thought for a second then downed the rest of her glass.  
"Let's go Chase"

Chase smiled.  
"Wanted to hear you say that for a while"

Krista swatted Chase on the arm and Chase smiled genuinely.

Chase could see that regardless to how confident Krista was acting she was nervous. Scared even.  
"Don't worry Krista, it's just a dare" Chase offered sincerely. Well okay not sincerely, Chase always had an ulterior motive. But she genuinely felt a connection with Krista and she wanted Krista to feel at ease.  
"Relax, trust me you will enjoy this" Chase finished with a wink.

Krista released a breath she wasn't aware she was holding.  
Why did breathing always give you away Krista thought.

Krista sat her glass down and turned on her side to face Chase.  
Chase looked at her adoringly. That was the first time she had saw Chase look at anyone that way. Krista felt reassured in a strange way.

Chase leaned in closer to Krista.  
The room went silent. Everything else seemed to fade away in this moment between them.  
There was only Krista and Chase.  
Both seemed to acknowledge that.  
Both appreciating it.

Chase moved her hand to Krista's hip and pulled herself closer still to Krista.  
Krista let out a quick breath like she hadn't been expecting it.  
Chase moved a stray strand of her from Krista's eyes and slowly moved forward waiting first from some sort of sign Krista wanted this.  
Krista's very acute nod gave Chase what she wanted.  
Without further hesitation Chase closed the final distance between them and their lips met.  
Chase felt Krista relax physically.  
For a few seconds Chase remained the way she was. Then she kissed Krista's bottom lip. Followed by her top.  
She introduced her tongue as Krista's lips parted in invitation.  
When their tongues met initially it was like a slow dance. They were re-familiarising themselves with each others mouths.  
Their kiss deepened after what seemed like an eternity of bliss but in reality was but a few minutes.  
Krista moaned audibly and Chase made the kiss more aggressive, picking up her pace.  
Chase's hand moved down to Krista's thigh and began to massage it lightly causing a louder moan to erupt from Krista.  
Krista fighting back slid her hand to Chase's waist teasing at the skin at her stomach and continued to deepen the kiss.

Chase used this opportunity to allow her hand to wonder so it was sitting on the top of Krista's thigh, slowly edging it's way upwards.  
Krista smiled causing the kiss to break briefly.  
Chase panting raised an eyebrow in complaint.

Krista between breathes asked.  
"So this is how you kiss?"

Chase smiled deviously.  
"Yes this is how I kiss"

Krista grinned.  
"Really? Seems a lot like rounding third"

Chase laughed now.  
"I don't do things by half Krista"

Chase pushed Krista down.  
"Didn't hear you complain"

Krista nodded.  
"Hmm"

Krista allowed the kiss to continue, knowing that the dare didn't really matter anymore. It never really had. The dare had always been there Krista simply had to be brave enough to do it.  
Certainly in the deep end now Krista mused to herself.

Before Krista had time to think Chase made the kiss stronger. Different somehow. More aggressive and passionate yet more intimate.  
Krista certainly didn't mind. She was evidently enjoying it as was Chase.  
Chase began to slowly move her hips into Krista's, as if testing the waters.  
Krista seemed to reciprocate. Chase was practically lying on top of her at this point.  
Chase was the one to moan loudly when Krista pushed her knee with just the right ammount of pressure to Chase's core.  
Chase had to physically place both her arms at either side of Krista to steady herself.  
Krista took this opportunity to pull away from the kiss much to Chase's dismay and begin to nip at Chases's neck.  
"Oh God Krista..." Chase whispered.  
Chase's eyes rolled back into her head and Krista laughed lightly.  
"Told you I would get you to say my name in bliss" Krista added as she continued.  
Krista continued to lick at Chase's most sensitive part of her neck.  
She switched them round so Chase was lying on the bed and Krista on top.  
Krista gradually worked her way up and down Chase's neck.  
Chase was now trembling, begging for release. Krista knew what Chase wanted. She just wasn't sure if she could give it to her.

As soon as Chase saw Krista's hesitation she flipped them round again and gave Krist the exact same treatment she had just given her.  
Nipping, licking and sucking at all the right places on Krista's neck.  
Krista was now in the same stated Chase was.  
Chase slid down Krista's body stopping at her belt buckle.  
Krista who had both hands in her hair at this point looked down at Chase.  
Chase was looking for a sign that Krista wanted her to go further. She didn't want to wake up tomorrow and Krista to blame her of taking advantage.  
Krista looked down at Chase unsure of what she wanted. Well very sure of what she wanted but trying to assess how much was alcohol and relief related.  
Chase slowly undid Krista's belt, allowing her opportunity to stop her at any point.  
Krista moaned. Chase placed a kiss on Krista's stomach and undid her top button of her jeans.  
As Chase stared at Krista with lust in her eyes and slid down Krista's zip, Krista caught a glipse of Chase's cleavage and to her utter shock her fangs came out. In more ways than one Krista thought to herself.

There was a pause.

Chase smiled at Krista.  
Krista realising what happened blushed severely.

"What the hell?" Krista began.

Chase slid back up Krista's body until she was face to face with her.  
"It's okay Krista, don't be embarrassed. It happens."

Krista still frozen in place replied.  
"What happens?"

Chase bit down on her own lip attempting to fight back a smile.  
"Your a vampire Krista. You were very aroused. Think about it. It happens. Admittedly only whe extremely aroused, so thank you." Chase finished with a wink.

Krista put her hands over her eyes in mortification.  
"Your telling me I just got a vampire..."

Chase nodded and kissed her once on the lips.  
"You should be happy,not many vampires let alone newborns can"

Krista shook her head.  
"Oh yeah I'm over the moon about it and not embarrassed and want to crawl under my covers and hide forever in the least"

Chase laughed.

Krista looked quizical.  
"Why didn't you, you know. With the fangs?"

Chase sat up.  
"I'm an older vampire, I've got better control than you and I didn't want to scare you away from what we were doing..."

Krista smiled now.  
"So you did, could have...I'm not very good with the whole vampire terms and phrases yet? So were you not...excited?"

Chase nodded.  
"Yes Krista I really really was, I did and could have. I just held them back. I always do around you."

Krista beamed proudly.  
"Really?"

Chase nodded.  
Krista nodded back.

Krista picked up the near empty bottle and placed the little ones beside it as reinforcements.  
Chase grinned.

Krista added.  
"Who's turn is it then?"

Chase picked up her glass filling both Krista's and her own up.  
"I can't even remember to be perfectly honest Krista."

They clinked glasses together and both smiled with devilish intent.

* * *

Sometime the next day.

* * *

Krista opened her eyes.  
The entire room seemed overly bright. Everything seemed bright, shiny and painful to look at it.

"Oh God my head..." A familiar voice whispered.

Krista startled. She looked around the room to see where the voice had come from.  
Krista glanced at the person beside her on her bed. It was Chase. Of course it was Chase.

"Why are you shouting?" Krista asked voice hoarse.

Chase giggled.  
"I'm not we are just incredibly hungover obviously"

Krista was searching her head for what had happened the previous night.  
Chase turned around to face Krista and Krista mimicked the action.

Krista cleared her throat.  
"What the hell happened last night?"

Chase rubbed her eyes and sat up looking at all the empty bottles surrounding the bed.  
"I'm guessing we got drunk and passed out." Chase stated.

Krista sat up looking around.  
"Why are we both in my bed half dressed?"

Chase eyed her up and down.  
"Surely that should be self explanatory..." Chase drawled.

Krista huffed.  
"There's an explanation for this. But I can assure you we didn't...do that."

Chase stretched.  
"Your right, you would have remembered."

Krista huffed louder.  
"Erm...you would have remembered"

Chase grinned.  
"Care to refresh my memory?" Chase raised her eyebrows.

Krista smiled.  
"Ha Ha. Nice try Chase."

Chase smiled.  
"I thought so myself"

A moment passed. They looked at each other. Krista wearing her underwear and a baggy t-shirt and Chase wearing a sexy lingerie set.

Krista asked.  
"Okay,what do you remember. I remember...alcohol. A whole lot of alcohol clearly."

Chase was raking her brain.  
"I remember being in your room last night then going out"

Krista's eyes shot open.  
"Oh God..."

Chase looked at her.  
"What? What is it Krista?"

Krista looked at Chase.  
"We went to a bar."

Chase burst out laughing.  
"You got into a bar fight Krista. No wait WE got into a bar fight. Together."

Krista laughed too.  
"We came back to my room."

Chase smiled.  
"I remember you giving me a lap-dance"

Krista's eyes narrowed.  
"Lies"

Chase shook her head.

Krista covered her face.  
"Oh God, I'm really not sure but I think your right. I think I gave you a lap-dance."

Chase laughed loudly this time.  
Krista hit her on the arm and then laughed too.

Chase looked at Krista. Krista looked back.

Chase stated.  
"I love your bed hair Krista Starr"

Krista blushed slightly.

Krista replied.  
"I'm quite fond of yours too Chase."

A moment passed and there seemed to be a spark of chemistry in the air.

Within a second of this happening Krista's door burst open. One of Marcus's little minion vampire lackeys came in.  
Chase eyed him up with a look that could kill. Clearly she hadn't wanted interrupted at that precise moment.

The vampire looked at her then down at the floor.  
"I'm, I'm sorry but M..Marcus is on the phone. He says it's urgent."

Chase huffed and rolled her eyes.  
She grabbed the phone from the vampire.  
"Yes Marcus. You rang?"

Krista muffled a laugh.  
Chase liked that.

After a few minutes on the phone and some very loud shouting on the phone from Marcus, Chase put the phone down.  
Chase sent the vampire lacky away. Krista looked at her in question.

Chase cleared her throat.  
"Marcus was inquiring as to why he has a very large bill in his name for damages at last nights said bar."

Krista smiled smugly.

Chase laughed.  
"You charged it to his name? Why Krista I didn't think you had it in you"

Krista nodded.  
"I often surprise."

Chase, with a rose tint in her cheeks replied.  
"You certainly do."

They glanced at each other with new found respect.

Chase drawled.  
"Oh by the way, if you fancy finding out what happened last night we should probably go check Marcus's security camera's they are all over the house."

Krista's jaw dropped.  
"All over? Even in here?"

Chase bobbed her head up and down.  
"Marcus is a bit of a control freak. Evidently."

Krista jumped out of bed "Let's go. Now. Quickly."

Chase jumped up to.  
"Oh rather assertive aren't we young Krista? You want to go like this? Half dressed?"

Krista smirked.  
"Shy are we?"

Chase laughed.  
"No I just don't anyone seeing you half naked."

Krista paused at her door.  
"Why would that bother you?"

Chase looked away.

Krista blushed.  
"Looks like Marcus isn't the only one who is a control freak."

Chase pushed past Krista.  
"Oh shut up little miss tease."

Krista shook her head and followed her.

* * *

An hour later

* * *

Chase and Krista looked shocked.  
They both sat frozen.  
Afraid to say or do anything.

Chase spoke up.  
"So erm..."

Krista turned off the tv in Marcus's office.  
"So..indeed"

Both Chase and Krista were taken aback by what they had saw. They had watched the tapes on fast forward skipping the boring bits and silent during the interesting ones.

Chase rolled her eyes.  
"We can't take it back now. We were obviously very very very drunk and things were said and done. It was an interesting night. And we never need to discuss it again. There that should suit you fine." Chase finished.

Krista took a breath.  
"Is that what you want? To just forget about last night? I mean it suits me. If it suits you I mean?"

Chase was silent for a moment.  
"I think you know what I would prefer. But I don't want you to run away and freak out so forgetting seems fine for me if it makes it bearable for you"

Krista rolled her eyes now.  
"It's not that it wouldn't be bearable I mean, you know it was nice. More than nice. I actually had a good night for the first time that I can remember. But it's awkward you know, with the..."

Chase jumped in.  
"The lap-dance, kissing, grinding, licking, horny-ness, fangs and chemistry between us you mean?"

Krista smiled at Chase. She was just so very Chase.  
"Yeah that's what I was subtly referring to."

Chase grinned.  
"Krista...Fine. I'll forget about it. Lock it away in my head for a rainy night and not even tease you about it. How does that sound?" Chase winked.

Krista walked over to Chase til she was standing face to face with her.  
"It sounds amazing. And so...very _not_ Chase. Your never going to let me live it down are you?" Krista asked smiling.

Chase shook her head emphatically.  
"God no. And I'm getting you alcohol for Christmas. Lot's of it."

Krista sighed.  
"I figured."

Chase locked eyes with Krista.  
"So while we are both here..." Chase left open hinting at Marcus's table.

Krista pinched the bridge of her nose and briefly closed her eyes. She looked at Chase with a predatory hint in her eyes.

"What the hell. Let's go for it. Some ground rules though...This stays between us,for now anyway?" Krista asked.

Chase huffed.  
"You mean I don't get to show you off. Well that sucks...I don't know. Sounds a lot like your the one in charge here and that's something I don't like..."

Chase was cut off by an intense kiss. It was passionate, and aggressive and deep yet sensual.  
Krista cleared Marcus's table with a quick sweep of her arm and sat Chase on it.  
Chase's fangs descended.  
"Then again...I suppose I could learn to deal with that."

Krista smirked now and locked onto her target, she knew exactly what she wanted to attain now.

Chase broke away from the kiss very briefly.  
"So...what do you want to do tonight then?" Chase quipped.

Krista pushed Chase down on the table.  
"I'll let you decide again. Your last plans seemed to end quite well for the both of us, don't you think?"

Chase lunged forward to capture Krista's lips.  
"I certainly do..."

THE END


End file.
